The Minecraft Incedent
by ivan2836
Summary: This story is about how Ivan and Todd got sucked into the game Minecraft, and found a village.


I used to play Minecraft a lot, sometimes all day. I would always play the game more than other games. I don't think there was ever a day where I don't play the game. For a while I tried my best to stop playing the game and watch YouTube videos or something else other than Minecraft, but my friends would drag me into the game and ask me to play with them anyways. I always liked the version that was made for the computer, back when Minecraft was in the Alpha stage of development, it was just on the computer and nothing else.

Of course there were alternative games just like Minecraft on other devices, but those didn't matter. Then last year, Minecraft Pocket Edition came out. Then Xbox 360, PS3, even Raspberry Pi! Well, that doesn't matter either because now I find the game horrifying because of what happened 2 years ago. It all started on a summer vacation, I started calling my friend, Todd on Skype while playing the game for countless hours. After a while we noticed a weird portal while we were exploring the Overworld. It was made of Quartz, and the middle of the portal was black.

But that's when my Mom told me to go to bed, so I wrapped it up, closed the server and got to bed. I thought about that portal for a while during the night. I thought to myself, is it real, is it manmade, did we make it, was it randomly generated when we made the world? While thinking I dozed off to sleep and decided to check it out the next day. The next day, I got up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast and got on the computer. I called Todd on Skype again because he happened to be online too, we talked then I almost forgot about the strange portal in game. So I asked him if he wanted to go through the portal with me, he accepted the offer. Then I opened the server, and joined, he also joined seconds later. We started scouting around the portal to take a good look at it. Then we went close to the portal. Then we did a countdown, 3, 2, 1 and we were inside. It was a room full of nothing, Todd said "What is this place?" as I was looking around this white, limbo place.

Then another portal sucked us into our monitors and I blacked out and remembered nothing before that. After hours of being knocked out, I got up. Todd was still out cold, typical Todd. I then tried to wake him up out of his slumber, he woke up after 5 loud calls. Again, typical Todd.

He always sleeps in, well I guess that doesn't make a difference because I do that too, but only on the weekends or vacation. After he woke up he didn't remember anything either. Then we realised that we're in a world that looks like blocks. I said "Such a blocky and pixelated world." Todd replied "Wait this is Minecraft!" I started looking at my hands and they were just like the character that we had. I asked, "Should we survive like we would usually do in minecraft." Todd replied, "I think we should find shelter, then we should find a way home." We both agreed and started to explore.

We noticed a village nearby the spawn point, we decided to take shelter there. When we got there, a villager greeted us. He said, "Welcome, Travelers!" I replied, "We were transported here through a portal made of Quartz, is there a way out of here?" The elder of the village walked up and said "I know of a portal made of Quartz, it is very, very rare. You want a way out, come with me" we walked with him to his library. When we got there, he looked for the right book, and found it. The book said that the way to get out, is to find the portal, and go through it.

But the location changes from time to time. We asked if we can build shelter here, he said "Of course, in fact we already built one for you." we walked over and accepted his offer. We came in the house, and looked inside the chest that had ready made Leather Armor, Iron Tools, and Food. Then I asked if they wanted us to protect them from the dangers of the night. They said yes, and we started collecting materials so we can build a barricade. I started collecting wood and Todd started collecting stone. I came up to a tree, got my axe, and started cutting the tree down. After we collected our wood and stone, Todd started building, and I protected him and the village. Two months in Minecraft has passed, we were finished with the barricade. They sincerely thanked us, and brought us to the portal. We entered, and I thanked them before entering into the real world. It was 4 in the afternoon in the real world. I took a nap and swore to never play Minecraft ever again.


End file.
